<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>红与金与白 by Lukascanfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196375">红与金与白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly'>Lukascanfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 性转！！！！性转！！！！！！！</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>柳絮飞得满街都是，像雪一样灌进来了小白的身体里，又到了春天的花谢了，夏天的花不来的时候。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>红与金与白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四月中旬的时候，城里开始飘柳絮，飘的没个完，像是下雪似的，常常出门上工也都惹得一身灰尘。这是个北方春夏交接的尴尬时日，春天的花谢了，夏天的花不来，除了柳絮也就只有柳絮。</p><p>小白租在一个单元楼里，老楼的楼梯拐角总是变着花样的在墙上掏洞，她在楼道里搬东西，左不过是一些暂时用不到的画材，之前的箱子搬来没几天已经积了三层的浮灰，她蹲下去把那些蜘蛛网给扯掉，瞥了一眼旁边邻居的鞋架。</p><p>老楼屋里的格局小，房间都是切成豆腐块一样的平均，自然也没有玄关这么一说，鞋架在里面没地方了摆在门外面再正常不过。小白不止一次看到鞋架上的这双红色高跟鞋了，鞋码挺大，她穿起来有些松，距离鞋后跟能空出来两指，但她脚型挺圆，尖头的鞋尖总是挤得她脚面痛，她小时候跳过舞，脚有些变形，这次她再次拿起邻居的那双红色高跟鞋，倒没有立刻穿上，就只是看。</p><p>邻居家住着姓陈的姐姐，一个人，高高瘦瘦，长发染成金色，总是乱糟糟的不怎么打理，格子衬衣系到肚脐以上，爱穿各种各样花纹的包臀裙。小白和小陈打过不少次照面，小陈笑着和她打招呼，看起来春风和煦的，像是现在这天气里刮过去的干燥春风，可小白知道小陈的眼睛没在笑。</p><p>胡同里喜欢晒太阳的老太太们总是大清早的嚼舌根，小白背着画板去上课的时候总是能听见，老太太们说小陈有点奇怪，发廊妹打扮成那个样子，一看就是要勾引男人的，可是小陈又总是按时上下工，对街坊四邻也很友善，总是抓不住她的什么把柄，人只要和其他人不一样，就总是得揪出来点莫须有的东西说道说道。</p><p>小白不爱听，每次都打了招呼快步走过去，老太太们在后面冲她背影喊，又去学校画画呀，她也不回答，当作没听见一样的跑走，她不爱听别人说小陈不好，她觉得那些言论也在戳她的脊梁骨，好像全世界都发现了她喜欢穿小陈鞋架上的那双高跟鞋，下午两点的时候她在阴凉的楼道里，她知道没有人会看见，也没有人会路过，都是上工的时间，她在废旧画材的脏乱楼道里拿起那双高跟鞋，穿在自己脚上，走几步，再走几步，好像掺着红色和蓝色的光，她享受这种带着尘土和蝉鸣声的隐秘。</p><p>星期五下课回家的时候，她去菜场买食材，坐公交车回去的路上经过小陈工作的发廊，车停在站牌那里，她看到店门口站着一个拎着琴盒的女孩，戴着眼镜，黑色短发，白色的圆领短袖扎在深色短裙里面，中筒袜和一双帆布鞋，乐器大概是小提琴，她在店门外面往里张望，明明是街上随处可见的学生打扮，小白透过车窗看着她，感觉到有一丝秋天的凉风。车快要开走的时候，她依旧盯着那个女孩，即将转角时，她看到小陈从店里出来，撩着闪亮的头发向女孩伸出手，那手还没有碰到，小白就被树挡住了视线。</p><p>那女孩是谁。小白晚上躺在床上想，她知道小陈还没有回家，老房子隔音很差，她和小陈的阳台就隔了一块水泥色的木板，她猜小陈知道，之前在阳台就轻手轻脚的，可对面好像一点也不在乎的样子，洗衣服的时候混合着泡沫的歌声她总是能听见，那歌一点也不好听。</p><p>过了没多久，她意识朦胧的听到对面有动静了，只不过还混合着另一双脚步声，她们在门口交谈，声音很小，小白听不清内容，隐约着感觉到小陈带着人进去了，她也跌落进了棉花里。</p><p>第二天不用上课，她照例整理家里的画材，推开门收拾纸箱的时候，发现小陈正在从自己的小皮包里面找钥匙，拎着琴盒的女孩站在小陈旁边，小陈看到抱着箱子的小白，再次冲她笑，问她最近学业如何，有没有好好吃饭睡觉，她的语气还是拉家常一样平静却冷漠，小白回应着，眼睛不自觉的落在女孩身上，她不敢细看，早晨那半死不活的太阳透过墙洞照在女孩细白的大腿上，那双帆布鞋算不得干净，脚腕的皮肤好像透明一般。</p><p>小陈的语气顿了顿，把手附上身边女孩的胳膊，说这是我的朋友，姓杨。</p><p>那双躲在镜片后面的眼睛终于抬了起来，小白注意到她的眼睛里有一小片胎记。</p><p>小杨从此以后在小陈家里有了一双塑料拖鞋，放在楼道口鞋架的那双红色高跟鞋旁边，小白也从晒太阳的老太太们那里听到了一些传闻，小杨是音乐学院的大学生，比小陈小两岁，学小提琴，将来是要拿演奏文凭的，有人说小杨是小陈的室友，有人说小杨和小陈是那种关系，有人说小陈骗了小杨，还有人说小杨也不是什么正经人。</p><p>这些话听得她耳根子都软了，她是不信的，可她也的确不知道为什么小陈会突然带人回家，不过这疑问也没有维持太久，又是星期五，晚上她睡觉的时候被隔壁窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒了，她揉着眼睛想要喝杯水，由于床头对着阳台，她发现这声音和平时不太一样。</p><p>她慢慢靠近阳台，走几步，再走几步，像她穿着那双红色的高跟鞋。</p><p>是被压抑着的呻吟和喘息，她听得出来一个是小陈的，另外一个大概是小杨，她模糊的听见小杨说好热，小陈和她说，赚了钱就买空调。</p><p>紧接着又是局促的呼吸声。</p><p>小白慌忙跑回床上，用薄被子蒙住头，她的喉咙里像被灌进了柳絮一样，说不出话，也没办法思考。</p><p>她后来迷迷糊糊的睡着，又神智不清的醒来，洗漱结束之后她发现自己并没有好一点，尝试着想要画点东西，她甚至觉得自己的胳膊里也被灌了柳絮。她把手里的炭笔扔开急匆匆的推开门，再次望向小陈的鞋架，几乎没有任何犹豫就拿了起来穿上，她还套着她的白色睡裙，她在楼梯间里站着，浮灰飞起来，死去的蜘蛛网也飞起来，她才在灰白的水泥地上，只有这双鞋是有颜色的。</p><p>她低着头的时候，对面突然开门了，小陈依旧穿着包臀裙，从破旧的木门里望出来，先是扫过了她的脸，紧接着就看到了她脚上的那双鞋。</p><p>小白后来回忆起那天，总是觉得自己的记忆有所缺失，她无论如何也想不起来自己究竟是怎么把高跟鞋重新放回去的，她能想起来的也就小杨压抑着声音说的那句好热，和小陈那双什么都没有的眼睛。</p><p>只不过从被发现之后，小陈反而和自己亲近了一点，她依旧带小杨回家，会在菜场买些水果送给小白，大部分时候是小陈送，那团金发堆在背后，明艳的口红总是在嘴上涂着，像是某种伪装，她会和小白说些事情，家长里短到小杨，她什么都说。很少的时候是小杨过来，笑着把东西递给她，轻轻碰一下她的手腕或者小臂，然后转头离开。</p><p>随着小杨的出现次数多了，对面也会传来琴声，早晨下午，或者晚上睡觉之前，那精致细腻的揉弦和飞弓穿透墙壁和木板在小白家里的天花板上盘旋，有时又戛然而止，偶尔她画画晚睡，隔壁还是会传来很克制的动静，小白逐渐习惯了，她知道可能她们有一些，需要被接受的东西，并不是被外界，而是需要被彼此接受，所以小陈和小杨要这么做。</p><p>夏天过了之后，小白跑去小陈的店里，指名要小陈给她剪头发，小陈收了她很少的钱，嬉笑着说我会给你剪坏的，小白也不在乎，那是星期一的下午，店里没有人，小陈给她围上白布，一点一点的剪起来，问她为什么入秋了要剪头发，小白说就是不想和别人一样。</p><p>她以为小陈会再嘲笑她，可是没有，小陈很认真的说这是好事，两个人沉默了一会儿，只有剪刀和头发掉在地上的巨响，小白问她和小杨有打算吗，小陈还是专注于剪头发，说当然有，她要等小杨毕业。</p><p>随后他顿了顿，也意识到了小白其实并不是在问这个，她把金发撩到后面去，解释道小杨是控制狂父母家里的宝贝疙瘩，还是个大学生，她们在一起是没人知道的，否则很多事情都非常不好办，她想要等小杨毕业，明年夏天一切都会好过起来。</p><p>你知道老太太们都在说什么吧？</p><p>我当然知道。小陈耸耸肩，她是真的不在乎，她说那种东西她听了很多，从小到大都是，在哪里上学，在哪里工作，住在哪里，都会有这种事情，她不会在意。</p><p>那她在意吗？</p><p>小陈扫掉小白肩膀上的头发，说小杨也不在乎，不然她不会到店里等我，那天你看见了吧？我眼神很好，我看到你在公交车上。</p><p>小白的脸有点发烧，她反击道，小杨姐她不是想要空调吗？小陈姐你可得努力赚钱啊。</p><p>小陈被哽住了，她把怀里的白布丢在小白身上，笑着骂她小小年纪怎么这么学坏。</p><p>冷风总是来得很紧，小白觉得小杨像一个秋天，而事实也是如此，小杨彻底搬进了小陈的破屋子里，也就五六十平米，两个女孩子挤在一起，太阳越来越难遇见，雾霾把天全都罩住了，小白偶尔在天台晾被单会看到她们在，小陈坐在边缘，小杨站在一边拉琴，明明天气已经冷了起来，小杨还是光腿穿着裙子，像树枝一样立在风里，有时候是圣桑，有时候是帕格尼尼，还有小白说不上的作曲家，每次看到小白过来，小陈都招呼她坐在旁边听小杨拉琴，她总是很自豪地说小杨什么都会，小杨拉琴是最好听的。</p><p>每次这个时候小杨都会停下来，脸红红的扭过头去，慢慢地说你再讲我就不拉了。</p><p>小杨声音很好听，小白和她熟起来之后才发现其实她很爱讲话，也琢磨不透，却对小陈的一切敞开心扉，喝酒之后会放心把自己交给小陈，会下了课在小陈的店外面等她回家，会在夜晚的天台拉着小陈去吻她，小白知道这是某种很珍贵的东西，她问过小杨，问小杨原因，小杨也没答出个所以然，她只是说她褴褛了很多年，才得到了一件完整的外套。</p><p>北方的秋天时间很短，根本等不到树叶完整的落下，风就铺天盖地的来临，护城河的河面由于天太干而降了不少，仅剩下的那么一点也都细细碎碎的结了冰，小杨裹着小陈的围巾，依旧穿着裙子背着琴，她往河里面扔石子，石子被弹开，发出尖锐的声响躺在一边。</p><p>走吧。小陈拉着小杨的手，她的手上有被冻伤的痕迹，这本不应该出现。</p><p>小陈花了不少钱给家里弄了个暖气炉，又买了不少煤，钱也用得差不多了，小杨出了自己打工的钱，小陈没要，又偷偷塞回了她的琴盒夹层里，小杨需要钱买琴弦和谱子，她想小杨怕冷，熬过冬天，再继续攒钱就好，小杨也快要毕业了。</p><p>小白依旧在家里画画，她忙于考试，天天早出晚归留在学校，早已没有心思去关注对门的事，最后一门考试结束，她终于可以回家了，她想回家好好睡一觉，去见见好久没见过的太阳，二月份了，北方的冬天总是灰蒙蒙的，丝毫没有要转暖的意思，这弄得她很不舒服。</p><p>小白昏昏沉沉地回家，刚准备拿钥匙开门，隔壁的破木门开了，小陈穿着单衣出来，干燥的暖气从门缝中争先恐后的逃走，他的脸红红的，眼神迷蒙，像是喝了不少酒。</p><p>她看了一眼小白，说进来吧。</p><p>事情其实发生的很突然，小白进去看到小杨坐在暖气炉旁边，脸上有被打的痕迹，黑色的短发垂在耳后，脚边有很多喝完的没喝完的便宜酒瓶子。</p><p>我们要走了。小陈突然说，小杨的家里知道了，她没地方回了，她的父母已经闹到学校了，我得带她走了。</p><p>什么时候走？</p><p>就这几天吧，越快越好。</p><p>你们不等到转暖吗？已经快要三月了。</p><p>等不得了。</p><p>你们有钱吗？</p><p>小陈像是在理发店里一样再次被哽住，她说有，小白不信，她掏了掏自己的钱包，里面还有一百块钱和两个钢镚，她塞到小陈手里，坐在小杨旁边，拎起脚边的酒瓶子也喝了一口。</p><p>她们三个在房间里大笑，干燥的暖气让小杨的嘴唇裂出血来，小陈捧住她的脸吻上她，把她唇角的血舔走。</p><p>她们都醉得差不多了。</p><p>小白在最后关头保持着清醒，小陈拉着小杨到床上去，小杨跟在她后面，也轻扯着小白的袖子，小陈跌在床上，脸朝下的哼哼了几声，小杨拽不动她，便扭过头来把自己的衣服解开，米白色的内衣露出来，她的前胸雪白，在锁骨上有两颗痣，她拉着小白的手去解自己的内衣带子，小白抱住她，把手搭在她的后腰，小杨拉住她的手，什么话也没说，讲小白的手附上自己光滑的胸，顷过头去找她的嘴唇咬上去。</p><p>小白把另一只手探进去小杨的裙底，这时候小陈终于爬了起来，她的头发乱糟糟的，想要啃小杨的锁骨，小杨帮她把头发顺到脑后，指尖还是凉的。</p><p>没人觉得这不该发生，也没人觉得这有什么不对劲，这不过是另外一个需要她们接受的过程，小陈和小杨大概知道是什么，小白听到小杨近在咫尺的喘息，她发现自己不知道那是什么。</p><p>你们想去哪儿？小白问身下的小杨。</p><p>小陈还在吻她，在终于得到喘息的缝隙中，小杨模模糊糊地说想去海边。</p><p>她在回到家的时候意识也是清醒的，沾上枕头的那一刻，她像昏厥一样进入了梦里。</p><p>第二天她其实早就醒了，但是刻意没有想去推门，她不知道要怎么对待自己的两位邻居，她走出门的时候，发现自己这边的鞋架多出来了一双红色的高跟鞋，灰尘和蜘蛛网在空气中飞舞，好像只有这双鞋是有颜色的。</p><p>她再也没见过小陈和小杨。</p><p>后来，喜欢晒太阳的老太太们又出来了，因为天气穿暖，又有太阳晒了，小白经过的时候又听到了一些林林总总的事情，有人说小陈和小杨逃走了，逃到了很远的南方，有人说其实没走成，小杨又被家里追回去了，有人说小陈是拐卖小杨的人贩子，有人说小陈和小杨死在了路上。</p><p>没人知道哪些是真的，小白也不知道。</p><p>再后来到了四月，温度升高了不少，对门早搬进了别人，小白出门时看着墙洞里漏进来的太阳，她想到小杨想要一个空调，也不知道小陈和小杨攒够了钱没有。</p><p>柳絮飞得满街都是，像雪一样灌进来了小白的身体里，又到了春天的花谢了，夏天的花不来的时候。</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>